


First Night Alone

by SkellyTelly



Series: For Others [3]
Category: udnertale
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Pregnancy, a bit of sads, mostly comfort, short fic, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Sans's partner bails on him in the middle of the night, so papa Gaster is here to help.





	First Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For Bumblebeekitten (Tumblr)!

With a final slam to the front door, the apartment was silent and felt vastly empty. Sans was standing there in utter awe of what had just happened. There had been a slow build up to this, the feeling of tension was tangible in the recent days following up to now, and still Sans thought it was all in his head. No, he was certain that he was the one being paranoid and going stir crazy. Instead, that was not at all the case…

 

He had caught his “partner” packing their bags. That was something that Sans still was trying to wrap his head around: his lover was planning on  _ leaving without even telling him _ . Sure, he knew his partner was the anxious type, but for them to completely take flight?

 

Sans just took a minute to… Stare at the door… While standing there in the deafening silence, he was stirred to consciousness by the tossing and turning in his gut-his heavily  _ gravid _ gut.

 

Oh, it would seem said partner has just left this entire burden onto his shoulders now.

 

… Damn.

  
  


Papyrus knew that whenever his dad was put onto some set path, nothing could deter him away from it. His father, Gaster, could have up and left the young teen home alone if not for a last second decision that even a 15 year old should probably not be left alone too long without supervision.

 

It was the middle of the night, and all the context Papyrus was given was that they were “Going to see Sans”. Which seemed strange… Sans slept heavily like a log through the night, so was something wrong? Was Papyrus’s nibling coming tonight?

 

So many insistent questions stirred through Papyrus’s sleep addled mind, until they finally arrived to Sans’s apartment. Which before knocking on the door, Gaster spoke to Papyrus in a hush tone:

 

“Papyrus,” Gaster put his hand to the boy’s shoulder, “I know you are just brimming with questions, but… Don’t ask any of them. Sans will be very… Vulnerable.”

 

That only made Papyrus’s concern increase, “I-Is he OK!?”

 

Gaster put a finger to Papyrus’s mouth, trying to hush him down quick, “... We shall see, OK? Be observant-but not intrusive.”

 

With that settled, Gaster gave a few knocks to the door, which left them standing there for a good solid minute before Gaster knocked again. Papyrus’s nerves felt more and more on edge as they stood there with no response from the other side. And just when Gaster was about to take another couple fervent knocks, the lock clicked and the door came in, revealing a very tired, very pregnant skeleton.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus’s first reaction was to go full on in for a hug, he hugged Sans’s shoulders tightly.

 

Sans was pretty appreciative to the hug, but lacked so much energy to put effort into a decent hug back, at best he patted Papyrus’s shoulder blade while looking to Gaster and waving.

 

“Papyrus, you know your way around Sans’s kitchen, yes?” Gaster intervened, “Could you be a dear and brew up some tea?”

 

“Sure!” Papyrus let Sans go, giving him a quick look in the eye, before walking on in to the apartment.

 

“Make yourselves at home… I guess.” Sans said in a monotone voice, he was exceptionally tired, more tired than he normally had been for being 8 months along. He shuffled his slippered feet to the couch, where he plopped down in a heap and leaned himself into the throw pillow propped against the couch arm.

 

After a proper invitation was given, Gaster stepped inside and mindfully closed and locked the door behind himself. As he took careful steps over to the couch, Gaster knew that the elephant in the room was growing far too apparent to  _ resist _ talking about. Truly, he had no idea what words would be appropriate to use. Should he bluntly open the conversation to talk about what happened, or did Sans expect to get something more out of this so to help him move on from the recent heartbreak? And if  _ that’s _ the case, what should Gaster even be saying?

 

He hoped to stall his time just walking slow, but the distance from the front door to the couch was very short. And he was already sitting down by Sans’s side, continuing then to sit in quiet with only the sounds of Papyrus milling around the kitchen to be heard.

 

The tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife, leading Gaster to finally open his mouth, but instead Sans spoke over him-

 

“Can I come home, dad?”

 

Gaster’s mouth softly shut, pondering the thought a moment, “... I don’t see why not, your bedroom is still as you left it… Albeit, a little cleaner.”

 

Sans exhaled through his nose and smiled. A hand came up to rest over the swell of his rounded belly, “... Is  _ this _ gonna be an issue?”

 

Gaster looked to Sans’s middle, realistically there might be some slight issues. Right off the bat, he knew that there were no more spare rooms back at the house to make a proper nursery, and then dismantling the nursery here at the apartment might be a bit arduous. Papyrus could at least help out, boy was built like an ox despite being thin as a stick. All in all, Gaster had no objections to having his eldest son and grandbaby live under his roof as one big happy family.

 

“We will manage.” Gaster reached over, putting his hand on Sans’s, holding it and giving a firm squeeze.

 

“... Yeah, but how am  _ I _ gonna manage?” Sans wanted to feel reassured by his father’s words, yet the anxiety he was in just before his family showed up at his door still remained.

 

Gaster studied Sans’s face a little more, “What do you mean?”

 

_ Keep it together, bud _ . Sans tried to calm himself, “How… How the hell did  _ you _ do it, dad?” He had such a nervous smile on his face, as if he was ready to cry, but by keeping a smile on as a mask, could hold off from showing some quivering lip, “How’d you raise me and Papyrus without anyone else there for ya?”

 

If Sans was trying to assume that he too would be left out high and dry with no support, Gaster would have been offended, but the question probably came from a place asking for reassurance and hope. Gaster scooted himself closer to his eldest, putting an arm around his shoulders, “... Probably by having lost my marbles.”

 

That seemed to get a wet chuckle out of Sans, he thumbed his eyes and sniffled.

 

“... I was never one for romance… And yet, I wanted to have kids all the same.” Gaster rolled his shoulders, “Things just so happened to work out fairly well, and I ended up expecting you, my first child… I managed how any other single parent does: working hard, getting any bit of support one can get, and keeping… Calm. It’s not easy. It never got  _ easy _ . Day you were born probably was one of the scariest days of my life, you came early and were so tiny and frail. I cried plenty, and would cry plenty more at anything you did. When you first came home, when you first finished a bottle, when you first could turn your head on your own, first time rolling over-”

 

“Why didn’t I ever see you cry that much when Papyrus was born?” Sans interrupted.

 

“... I already knew what to expect. Plus, I had a little  _ helper _ .” Gaster gave Sans’s shoulders a squeeze and bumped heads with him, getting Sans to smile, “When I had Papyrus, I already someone there to help me, someone who would cheer me on… And that’s why I’m more than happy to have you come home with the grandbaby! Cause you helped me with Papyrus, I think I owe it to you to help with yours.”

 

Sans felt an elation to his chest, he struggled to not be a bawling mess right now, it was not his style. Though if there’s one person he was pretty comfortable with baring his emotions to, it was probably his dad.

 

“... Thanks, pop.” Sans sniffled, yeah it hurt a lot that he literally had his heart broken by his flighty ex, but his dad and brother were way cooler to hang with anyways.

 

Gaster pulled Sans into a proper hug, patting his back as Sans shuddered out a sob.


End file.
